


With Age...

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, M/M, Public Sex, random people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket’s getting old. And thanks to his raccoon DNA being spliced with Human, he’s having trouble with his… private parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comes New Discoveries

Rocket sways side to side, holding a bottle of the finest liquor his money can buy in one hand, with a girl’s hand in the other. He holds onto her for balance as they both stumble down a long, bland hallway. He pulls a rectangular plastic card from his pocket as they approach a door at the end of the hallway and jumps to put it into a slot extruding from the door. He misses the first time due to bad aim and horrible timing. The second time he misses due to the massive amounts of liquid poison inside of his bloodstream.

The girl giggles to herself as she watches Rocket struggle with such a simple task of unlocking a door.

Rocket turns at the sound of her quiet laughs, “Ya wanna try fer’ ya’self?” Rocket falls onto the wall behind him before he can finish the sentence.

His date bends to grab the key from Rocket’s hand, but loses her balance and walks quickly, while bent over, to the door, where she slams her shoulder against the metal barrier. He smears herself against the cold sheet to get her legs straight. She attempts to put the keycard into the lock, but fails her first time. She laughs as her hand grazes the slot, sliding her hand away from the mechanism. “Shit.” She mumbles as Rocket prepares a victory speech. She attempts once more, sliding it directly into the slot, turning the, previously red, LED green.

Rocket rolls his eyes, losing his balance as his eyes struggle to get back into their previous positron. He falls onto the floor hard, making a big _thud_ as he slams into the floor.

His date giggles at Rocket’s stupidity, stumbling to Rocket quickly. “Are you okay?” She asks

“Huh? Yeah, I’m good. I’m… I’m fine!” Rocket slurs

Rockets date bends towards the ground, just above Rocket. She slides her hands underneath Rockets’ back. Rockets’ body goes limp, allowing her to pick the light raccoons’ body up easily. His hand stays firmly grasped to the neck of the bottle of liquor. As his date walks into the room, she leans sideways occasionally, hitting Rocket’s head every time against the walls.

Rocket laughs every time and takes another drink from his bottle.

They get to the big, queen sized bed, which is neatly made with a couple of mints placed onto the pillows that sit at the headrest. Rockets’ body is thrown onto the soft sheets, flopping every time his body hits the mattress.

His date crawls onto the sheets, hovering herself over Rocket. “Mmm, you wanna get into something that better suits you?” She asks

“Oh, yeah.” Rocket crawls from under his date and stands on the sheets. He starts to take his armor off, leaving the skin tight spandex which surrounds most of his body. He pulls his arms through the holes in which they were previously in, and starts to pull down. His fur continuously fluffs out from under the restraints. He gets to his waist and pulls harder than before, releasing his six inch meat from its enclosure. It flops down, hanging freely after being kept inside all day.

Rockets’ date eyes open wide at the exposure.

“You like?” Rocket takes one last drink from his bottle, finishing the liquid in one big gulp. He throws the bottle onto the floor next to the bed; shattering it into pieces.

Rockets’ date pulls her face closer to his massive meat. She places the head into her mouth and slides her nose to Rockets’ crotch fur, smelling his scent that had been cooped inside of the spandex all day.

Rocket groans as his date swallows Rockets cock. His body shudders from the ecstasy he feels. She pulls out, allowing the massive penis to flop out of her mouth. It hangs freely once more, soft and moist.

“You- you’re not hard?” She asks

“Uh- no- yeah- it’s nothing.” Rocket grabs the base of his cock and pulls it from side to side, creating a wave with his meat. His head sways quickly, spraying some of the saliva that was previously smeared onto it over the bed sheets.

“Wha- what’s wrong?” She asks

“I- I’ll be right back!” Rocket hastily says as he jumps from the bed. His feet land directly into the broken glass. Rockets body crouches from the pain of needles being forced into his feet thousands of times at once. “Shit!” He cries.

He runs around the bed and out of the door, glass stabbing his feet. He closes the door behind him and leans his back against the closed doorway. He sighs loudly and hits his head against the door, making a loud _thud_.

“tha’ hell was that?” He asks himself

He looks down at his cock, which is hanging limp and oozing with pre from the tip. Rocket’s head picks up quickly and looks at his surroundings. The hallways are clear, thankfully. He turns and starts to slam his fists against the door, yelling, “Karren? Karren, open up!” But he receives no response.

Karren, his date, lies limp on the bed. Asleep.

“Shit!” He tells himself. He turns to see a young woman standing with a cart of cleaning equipment just 100 feet away from him, staring. Rockets face turns into an angry stare back. He notices she’s not looking at his eyes, but somewhere lower. “Any help?” He asks

She shakes her head as she snaps back into reality. She quickly walks towards Rocket, shaking her hands from adrenaline as she tries to get a keycard from her pocket. Rocket watches as she attempts to insert the key into the lock, but misses continuously as her hands vibrate. After a few attempts, she manages to get it into the mechanism, which turns the locks light green again. She pulls the doorknob down and pushes the door open just to crack it. She looks down at Rocket, who is staring back at her, and asks, “Anything else?”

“Yeah, can you… take care of that for me?” He points down.

“Sir, I cannot!” She steps back after a pause of looking at Rockets floppy cock.

“No,” Rocket mumbles quietly, “clean it up?” He asks again

“Oh, um, sir, I don’t know if I’m allow-“

“Just grab a towel and act like your cleaning what I dropped on the floor.”

She looks at the floor just below his cock, which is dark from pre oozing out of his penis. She quickly grabs a towel and gets onto her knees. The towel wraps around the circumference of Rockets cock, and she pulls down. Rocket shivers at the touch of such an abrasive material on his sensitive skin, moaning a little. His head tips back as she pulls to clean his skin.

Once she gets to the tip, Rocket looks at his member again, only to see it’s still flaccid. Even from the touch of a complete stranger in a public area.

“Oh, um… thanks. I guess.” Rocket quickly rushes into his room and closes the door behind him.

Rocket walks around the corner to find Karren asleep on the bed.

“Damn. Spent four hundred Units on her for this?” He grabs his clothes and starts to put them on as he walks back to the door.

He walks to the elevator as he buckles his shoulder plates together, finishing the job of putting on his armor. When he gets into the elevator, he presses the button to go to the main floor, and leans against the wall behind him. Just before the doors close, a hand stops the doors from finishing the job. They open again, allowing Rocket to see the cleaning lady that “cleaned him off” pushing the cart into the small room.

They both look at each other awkwardly, trying to find something to say to the other.

“So, um, sorry about earlier. I was just trying to test a theory I had.” Rocket rubs the back of his head.

“No, I, uh, just please, don’t tell anyone that happened. I could lose my jo-“

“No, yeah. I wasn’t even thinking about that. But, thanks. For being so cool about it. Not the… uh, handjob thing.”

The cleaning lady’s’ eyes widen at the word Rocket just muttered. The doors open at the base floor, opening the way to a lobby full of people.


	2. ...Comes the doctors visits

Rocket wakes with a throbbing in his head. He pushes himself off of his bed, but can’t seem to control his own feet. His legs give out on him before they even touch the ground, slamming his nose into the ground, followed with his body.

“Agh!” Rocket groans out.

He steps out of his room and walks to a cabinet that’s packed with food. He grabs a food bar and slams the door shut. His body jolts at the sudden sound. A large hammer slams from the inside of his head; nearly making him shed a tear.

“Damn!” He pinches the base of his snout as the throbbing continues. “Shit, what did I do last night?” He asks himself. He opens his packaged food bar and attempts to take a bite out of it, but it only amplifies the pain in his head. “Ahh!” He cries out, before throwing the bar thirty feet in front of him.

It lands at the feet of Peter, who gazes at the hurting animal.

“Rocket, you okay?” He picks up the bar.

“Yeah… what’s it to you?” Rocket snarls.

“Well, for one, this bar’s not even open.” Peter holds the food for Rocket to see.

“What? I could have sworn I-“

“And,” He turns the bar over, “there’s drops of blood for some reason.”

Rocket looks at his hands and sees them covered with blood. “What- where did that come from?” He thinks to himself.

“I- I think your nose is bleeding.” Peter steps quickly to the raccoon.

Rocket looks down to see more drops of blood collected at his feet. Drops continue as he stares at the red liquid sit in front of his feet; some landing on his feet.

“Here.” Peter picks up Rocket and puts him on a nearby stool. He grabs a fistful of napkins and pushes them onto Rockets nose.

“Thanks, Quill.” Rocket says with a high pitched voice.

“No problem.” Peter sways his arm to grab a bottle of water, but instead, hits it off of the counter top. It falls onto the ground, making a dull, but still loud, noise.

Rockets body shudders again, almost sliding him off of the stool all together. Peter looks at Rocket, worried.

“Are you okay?”

“Yea- yeah. I’m fine!” Rocket throws his hand into the air, trying to waive off his injuries, but the momentum from his arm throws his balance awry. His body slides off of the slick chair and slams his body onto the ground.

“Rocket!” Peter lifts the raccoon by sliding his hands under his back. Rockets body goes limp. “We’re going to a doctor!”

“No, I don’t need no doctor!” Rocket attempts to make his body stiff, but has difficulties.

\--

Rocket sits angrily as he holds bloody napkins against his face. The room is nearly empty, just a few random Nova citizens scattered in the large waiting room. Rocket looks dirty compared to the “clean and pure” race they call Nova.

Peter sits next to Rocket with a large glass tablet. “Okay, so, just have to fill out a little form and then we can go see the doc.” Peter slides his finger up along the surface of the glass, sliding the scroll bar as fast as it can go. The takes about ten seconds before it reaches the bottom without slowing its previous pace. Peter slides it back up nervously, trying to hide it from Rockets view. “Question one…”

\--

“Question sixty three b: Have you eaten anything within the last forty-eight hours?”

“When is this going to finish- how many questions are there?” Rocket throws his arms into the air.

“Just one more. Are you sexually active?” Peter asks

Rocket hesitates, “Yeah. Yeah I am.”

Peter checks the “Yes” button and the screen turns green. “Okay. See? Was that so hard?” Peter stands and waves at Rocket to do the same.

\--

A nurse escorts Rocket and Peter into a room. Rocket stops at the doorway and turns to Peter.

“You can wait outside. I’m a grown up.” He puts his hand up

“Okay, just don’t take long.” Peter turns and walks to a smaller waiting room just a few feet from the door.

The nurse swipes on the glass tablet towards a larger piece of glass embedded into the wall. Rockets’ information is added to the screen.

“The doctor will be in here shortly.” The nurse says, closing the door behind him as he leaves.

Rocket takes the blood filled tissues off of his nose, checking the bleeding. No blood falls out, so that’s a good sign. He places his hand on his crotch, squeezing the bulge of his flaccid cock. He glides his hand along the cloth, trying to stimulate it. Nothing. Rocket sighs and looks to the ground when the doors handle jiggles.

“Rocket?” A male voice says from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

The door opens fully, revealing a man in a doctor’s uniform. He steps in and closes the door. He sits on a chair and reads the charts on the glass.

“So, your nose? My guess is that the bleeding stopped?”

“Yeah, just a few minutes ago.” Rocket replies

“Okay, well, that could range from something as simple as a little bit too thin blood, to a large tumor in your head. But most likely, it’s a simple fix.” He reassures Rocket

“I…uh, I’ve been having another problem too.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, I-I can’t seem to… ya know?” Rocket looks down at his crotch.

“Hmm. I think I have a new synopsis.” The doctor rubs his chin, “Have you tried it before already?”

“Yeah. Last night. It was a really nice lookin’ girl. I-I don’t know why I couldn’t get er’ up.”

“Have you tried _…_ different stimulations?”

“What?”

“Let me test something.”


	3. ... comes changes with your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockets doctor uses... unorthodox methods to diagnose his conditions. The sad part is, they might have worked.

“Take your clothes off and put these on.” The doctor hands Rocket garments with light blue dots and white stripes.” I’ll be right back.” He gets up and walks out of the room, closing the door softly on his way out.

Peter watches as the doctor walks around a corner, out of his sight. He quickly gets up and scours to Rockets’ room. He slowly creeks the door open and pokes his head through, “Hey, Rocket, did you fin-“

Rocket stands in the middle with only his pants on.

“Shit, sorry,” He shields his eyes and looks to the side, “I didn’t kn-“

“Don’t bother,” He interrupts, “It’s only my chest. Nothing bad or anything.” He starts to put the garment around his body. It fits almost like a bathrobe, except more cost effective for the hospital. It covers Rockets’ full body. He bends down and starts to take his pants off from under the hospital robe. “Why are you here? I’m an adult; I can talk to the doc’ all by myself.” He throws his clothes to the wall, right into Peter’s field of view.

“I don’t know… uh, just wanted to make sure you’re fine.”

“I’m fine. I might be smaller than you, but I aint’ any child.” He waves Peter to leave

“Okay, okay. I’m leaving.”

Peter starts to walk around the corner to the main waiting room, when he bumps into the doctor pushing a short cart. It’s covered with a sheet, but large bumps are visible through it.

The doctor pulls back to keep from Peter getting hurt. The once standing lumps fall over, pulling the sheet with them. Nothing falls out, or is seen, but Peter hears a small _Thud_ , while the doctor does not.

Peter apologizes, “Oh, sorry my ba-“

“Sorry sir.” The doctor interrupts. He continues the direction he was going, before Peter stepped in the way.

Peter looks down and sees a small bottle. It’s a travel sized bottle. Or a sample bottle. He turns it to find the labeling: LUBE. Written in all black letters with a white background that wraps around the cylinder.

Peter watches as the doctor rushes into Rockets’ room. He walks back to the smaller waiting room and sits directly in front of the door.

\--

“Okay, Mr. Rocket, now, we’re going to try something… somewhat unorthodox. But this could tell me what could be wrong.” The doctor says as he turns to grab a HoloTablet from the countertop. “I just need you to sign here, here, and here.” He shows Rocket the tablet, which illuminates a contract. He agrees and signs.

“What’s this all about?” Rocket asks

The doctor doesn’t answer, but tells him, “Can you get onto your back for me?”

Rocket looks confused, but abides. He lies onto his back while trying to hold the robe together at the seam.

“Mr. Rocket, I need you to let go of the robe.”

“Doc, I don’t think I-“

“Don’t worry, I’m trying to help.”

Rocket slowly lets go of the ends, allowing the wardrobe to slide off of his body. His cock is revealed. It lies on his ball sack, flaccid.

The doctor reaches under the sheet on the cart and pulls out a bottle of lubricant, like the one Peter found.

He puts his hands into a box and looks away. He presses a button and a purple light glows. It sterilizes his hands before he pulls out.

“Okay, Rocket, I’m going to start my procedure.” He tells him

He lifts Rockets’ cock by the head with his middle finger, slowly rising it so it’s as flat as possible. He opens the bottle and slowly pours the viscous liquid onto the skin of the raccoon. All along the cock, all six inches of it. Once he reaches the base of his penis, he puts the bottle down and lifts the soft member with both of his hands.

He spreads the jelly around, getting it around every inch of Rockets’ cock. His cock doesn’t get hard, but lies limp in the hands of the doctor.

Rocket groans as the doctor uses both hands to slide around his member. Slurping can be heard just under Rockets’ breath.

The doctor notices his cock not getting anywhere. He sets his soft cock down onto Rockets’ stomach while he reaches under the sheet once more. He pulls out a small, blue vibrator. Only about two inches long with a circumference of three inches.

He lifts Rockets’ knees and spreads them apart. Rocket nervously looks around the room while the doctor seemingly takes advantage of him.

The doctor turns the vibrations on and presses it against Rockets’ cock. The hum can be heard by Peter as he waits in the waiting room.

The doctor rubs the sides around Rockets’ cock, smearing the lubricant around both members. He pulls away and circles the tip of the device around Rockets’ sphincter. It tightens at the sheer thought of the toy but with it right next to it? With the loud humming? The muscles tighten, almost fusing the skin together. The doctor pushes against the skin, applying more and more pressure gradually. Rocket grabs the sides, holding himself from the, seemingly intense, force applied to his hole.

He continues pressing until the tip breaks through. It slides into Rocket slowly, causing him to moan loudly.

“Shi- doc, are you sure about this?” He asks

“No worries. I just… need to see… something.” He grabs Rockets’ member and starts to stroke up and down. It leaks precum, adding to the lubricant.  

The doctor pulls out the small toy and sets it aside. He grabs another vibrator, thicker and longer than the other, from under the sheet. He applies more lube the tip and presses it into Rocket.

Rocket groans loudly and grabs a fistful of padding from under him. His claws tear through the fabrics, but neither one notices.

The doctor pushes in and pulls out multiple times. After a minute or two of each, taking out another, bigger than its’ predecessor.

He finishes with a dildo ten inches long with a ten inch girth. This one seems to catch Rocket off guard, because he yells out when the doctor pushes it against his loose hole.

The doctor pushes and pulls vigorously, stroking his cock at the same time. Rocket screams out, asking for the doctor to stop, even though He’s taking a great deal of pleasure from the massive toys scratching his prostate.

The doctor pushes hard, forcing Rockets’ head to hit the wall behind him. The doctor continues to pull in and out, staring at his patient’s hard, throbbing, moist cock. Rocket lifts himself from the wall, leaning his back against the obstacle behind him.

“Ah, fuck, god, don- stop!” After every pull Rocket moans, “Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh-“

The doctor stands from his chair and grabs Rockets feet. He lifts them so that they are above Rockets’ head, leaving his bare ass vulnerable.

A bulge can be seen through the doctors clothing, but he’s more focused on loosening Rocket. He continues to pump the toy into him, getting Rocket farther than he’s been in the last two months.

“Fu- doc- ah- I-I think- ah” The doctor doesn’t listen, only pumps Rockets’ anus.

Rocket clenches his feet and hands, closing his eyes before widening them and screaming. His cock pulses with pre, shooting three squirts before the pure white cream starts firing.

While he screams, the shots aim directly into his mouth. They spray his mouth a few times, before starting to shoot onto his chest fur.

The dildo resides completely planted in Rockets’ anus by the time his orgasm comes to an end. He lies on his back, cum covered, as the doctor slides the toy out.

It squishes as it extrudes from his hole, then flops onto the table below him. His hole quickly tries to close, but is left gaping from being forced too far wide.


End file.
